Pirates of the Caribbean: The Great Race
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Second story in my 13 One Shots of Halloween. Jack Sparrow was competing in the Pirate race for the first time to try and win the prize of rum. Things take a turn for him adn his crew, though, when he meets with an old friend. JackXOC a bit .


2. Pirates of the Caribbean: The Great Race

(According to Family channel, Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black earl is considered a Halloween movie, so that is why this is on here).

Tortuga had never been more crowded. Every year for the past twenty years it was home to the largest race known to man and it seemed this year was the largest turnout. Pirates from all over gathered at Tortuga for a chance at the grand prize: rum.

It all began when some idiot ended up making a bet that whoever wins a race across the ocean and back he would buy them all the rum in the tavern. The drunks plan was to be long gone before either of the pirates came back, but things didn't quite go so well and in the end he was killed, after he bought the winner all the rum. Now adays the tavern donated the rum because the race brought many people to the tavern to drink.

The rules went like this: the pirates ships would race from Tortuga to England and back. The first one back wins. Everything else was free rein and they got to keep whatever they plundered along the way. And that plunder was worth it enough for many of the pirates.

Jack Sparrow walked along the docks taking in everything with a Blonde happily hanging off of him.

"You're going to win all of that rum," said the Blonde as she played with his hair a bit.

"Thank you darling, I knew I could count on you," he said not looking at her and walking down the docks as if looking for someone. Because his head was turned her nearly ran into Gibbs who ran up to Jack and turned him around.

"You best not be going that way, Cap'n," he said. Ignoring the blonde as she stood there for Gibbs had taken her spot beside Jack.

"Why not?" asked Jack.

"Just take my word for it. How about we go get some rum before we set out for the race?"

"Good idea," he said now completely forgetting his quest to find the past winner of the race.

They sat down at the bar and got some rum. Tortuga during the day was lot more calm but during race days things were just as crazy as ever. The race was to begin at noon and currently it was half an hour till, plenty of time for some rum.

Jack was going over his pans on winning when all of sudden he felt a draft and someone's eyes boring into him. The whole bar fell silent and Gibbs eyes went wide. Confused, Jack turned around and looked at who just entered.

"Who is that?" he asked looking the female pirate up and down as she stood there glaring at her.

"That is Cap'n Cane, winner of the past five races," said Gibbs she entered and walked straight towards Jack.

"So, Captain Sparrow has finally decided to join the race. Can't say I'm not surprised, I just thought you'd join earlier," she said and took a seat next to him.

"Why do you say that?" he asked leaning and trying to work his charm.

"I know you, Sparrow, more then you seem to think. See you out in the race," she said getting up and taking a mug of tea with her.

"I like her, but what's with the tea?" he asked looking at Gibbs as everyone in the tavern began talking again.

"That's all she drinks, tea, the rum is given to her crew," said Gibbs.

"That's crazy," said Jack going back to his rum.

The race was finally underway and things were looking good for Jack Sparrow and his crew. The Black was the fastest ship in the Caribbean, but there was one ship not far behind and it belonged to Captain Cane.

"There is something familiar about that girl," said jack to Gibbs as he watched her giving orders to her crew through his telescope.

"Familiar, Cap'n?" asked Gibbs who gave Jack a curious look.

"Wit," said Jack as he realized something and ran for his cabin. He dug through a drawer in his desk and found the aged, crumpled piece of paper that he was looking for.

"_Oi, Sparrow, wait," yelled a younger Cane, but this was before she was known as Cane._

"_I have to go, Gramm," said a younger Jack as he threw a rope onto his boat._

"_Just read this when you finally become a captain," she said and shoved a piece of paper into his hand and walking away. Jack just shrugged and shoved the paper into his pocket before taking off._

"Oh, bloody hell," Jack said to himself before rushing out onto deck and began giving orders, "get this ship closer to…that ship over there," he said, not knowing the name of Cane's ship.

"What are you up to, Jack?" asked Gibbs as they watched their ship get closer. Cane noticed and locked eyes with Jack and crossed her arms.

"Catching up with old friends, then taking them out of this race," said Jack before walking over to the starboard side: the side closest to Cane's ship.

The ships were merely a few feet apart and Cane had walked down so she could talk to Jack.

"What are you doing?" she asked, "I know you're crazy but really?"

"Hello, Gramm," he said holding up the letter.

"Did you actually read it once you were Captain?" she asked.

"Nope. Read it about five minutes after you gave it to me," he said smirking.

"So now what? I have all my cannons aimed right at you right now, and with one word I could blow the Black Pearl to smitherins, want to re-think you're plan."

"What if we teamed up?"

"There would be nothing in it for me."

"What about me? That's something."

"Hardly. Now I will let you go freely, but I have a feeling that you plan to screw me over as soon as possible," she said and raised her hand.

"Wait!" shouted Jack as his crew went wide eyed, "let's make a deal, since we go way back. How about we not destroy anyone's ship until the end of the race."

"Then what would be the point?" asked Cane, arm still poised.

"A fair race. To see which ship really is the fastest?"

Cane paused before lowering her hand.

"Fair enough. Move out!" she shouted to her crew and her ship moved away from the Black Pearl.

"What now?" asked Gibbs as Jack kept his eyes fixed on Cane's ship.

"She's up to something. I always know when she is," said Jack and his eyes narrowed as her ship picked up speed and soon was out of sight.

"What the devil was that?" asked Gibbs as he and the crew were staring shocked at what they just saw.

"It seems my old friend has made a deal with someone else. Turn around!" shouted Jack and everyone turned their eyes to him, "do it or I'll throw you overboard!"

"So we aren't going after the rum then?" asked Gibbs while the crew started bustling around. Jack ignored his first mate and went straight to his cabin.

The Black Pearl arrived back at the docks of Tortuga with much shock from everyone on land. The only order from their captain was to wait.

"You chicken!" said Cane as she burst into Jack's cabin. It was about a week later and Cane had already returned and won the race for the sixth time.

"Ah!" came the pathetic scream from one of Jack's prostitutes as she covered up with the sheet.

"Darling, will you leave us?" asked Jack. His prostitute gave him a dirty before grabbing her clothes and walking out of the cabin in nothing but a sheet. Jack got up and turned towards Cane, fully dressed and only missing his jacket which was slung over the back of his desk chair.

"You are afraid of Davy Jones aren't you?" asked cane crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said walking over to his desk and looking at his empty rum bottles.

"Don't lie, Sparrow, I know about the deal you made with him. He told me himself."

"And how, pray tell, did he tell you this?"

"With words, like most people do."

"Davy Jones only talks with people he needs to talk with. Why did he need to talk with you? You've made a deal with him haven't you? To win a certain race?"

Cane shifted her weight on her feet then glared at him.

"I don't make deals with the devil. That is something only idiots like you do. I only made a bargain with him."

"Same thing."

"No, because I don't owe him my life like you do. I can't believe you would do that. I thought you were at least smarter than to make a deal with the devil."

"Ah, but I've avoided it pretty well haven't I? That must make me smart in some sense." He had finally found a bottle that had some rum in it and he drank that in one gulp.

"You can't run from him forever. And I always thought you were a man of your word."

"Really? Why?"

"You always were to me when we were younger."

"Ah, but that was before I was a pirate."

"Your father is a pirate, we lived in a pirate town, my parents were pirates. You were a pirate then too."

"Well what bargain did you make with Jones?"

"His crew wanted rum and had no means of getting a large supply. They help me win the race and make a name for myself, and I give them all my rum."

"What about your crew? I can't imagine having a captain that gave away rum."

"I use the money we plunder on the race to buy rum. I'm a good pirate, Sparrow, don't under estimate that."

"Why come to you?" he now moved and sat down in his chair.

"Because my boat sank and he found me floating in the ocean. He liked me for some reason and he gave me that deal. I was bizarre but I took what I could."

"That doesn't seem like him at all."

"Your time is up, Jack. And he will find you. I know you are good at avoiding confrontation but this is something that will happen, whether I tell him or not." Jack flew up at that and grabbed onto Cane before she could leave.

"No! I'll make a deal with you, just don't tell him!" he said desperately.

"I won't tell him, as an old friend I will owe you that," she said before leaving. Jack watched her go before immediately heading out for some rum.

The devil was on his tail and he had no clue how long he could avoid the inevitable. Hopefully he could rely on Cane or he was going to be on the Flying Dutchman sooner than he would like.

A/n: For this I imagined this would occur between the first and second movies. If you were wondering. It wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but what I originally wanted to do would have been much longer than a one shot.

Yes I switched this to a day earlier. What happened was I went home on Tuesday night and I left my laptop at my dorm. I got sick today and I stayed home. I had already finished my Scooby-Doo story on my laptop so I just switched the days in which I would post it. That is why this one came out sort of late because I had write all of it today and today was a busy day for me. Tomorrow I will post my Scooby-doo story and hopefully the schedule will go according to plan from here on out. Thank you for reading.


End file.
